disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrysta
Chrysta is a feisty Crystal Fairy who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is Sofia's trainer for becoming a Protector of the EverRealm. Personality Chrysta is feisty, judgmental, dismissive, a bit rude and cocky. She judges people based on appearances or on what she heard about them. When Chrysta sees that she was wrong about Sofia, she is helpful, patient and more encouraging. Although she has improved her relationship with her student, Chrysta still displayed some arrogance, especially in reminding Sofia of who was the trainer (Chrysta) and who was the trainee (Sofia), and initially dismissed Sofia's ideas and her suggestions they ask her friends, Princess Jun, Prince Jin, and Kai, for help until circumstances showed her that asking for help isn't a bad thing and helped her learn the importance of teamwork and some humility that even her student could have good ideas; she just had to listen. Role in the Series In "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", Chrysta was chosen by both Vega and Orion to train Princess Sofia in becoming a Protector, because she is the best Protector, though some of the other Protectors were worried because she had never trained anyone. Upon seeing who she was to train, Chrysta was judgmental and dismissive of Sofia, due to her judgmental beliefs about non-magical creatures and princess in general. Chrysta meets up with Sofia by using her Enchantlet to remove the coachman and steal the royal carriage. She is not impressed by Sofia's outfit, even after Sofia explains she doesn't wear something as fancy as this very often. After informing Sofia she only has to sunset to get her own Enchantlet in order to become a Protector, she flies off before coming back and saying in a dismissive manner that she forgot Sofia couldn't fly and summons her a unicorn. When they reach the Isle of Forever Frost, she tells Sofia that Orion trained her himself and she uses her own skills to be a Protector and doesn't cheat with a magical amulet. After showing her what the Enchantlet does, she gets on with the first lesson, feather walking. She is not helpful at all to Sofia, she doesn't explain and barely shows the princess how to master the technique. Instead of being encouraging, she becomes rude and cocky, expecting Sofia to fail. On their way to the second lesson, Chrysta contacts the other Protectors, claiming she doesn't see how Sofia can become a Protector. The others tell her to be encouraging and help her when she needs it. Again, the second lesson doesn't go well when Chrysta removes the calm collar on a beast and then expects Sofia to get it back on without being taught anything. When Sofia starts to succeed using the light from her amulet like a cat toy, she rushes in and messes up Sofia's attempt, believing that Sofia had no control over the situation. Once they reach the mountain, Chrysta is once more rude, dismissive and unhelpful, barely explaining the task and giving the barest of warnings about the Articcondors guarding the Cave of Enchantlets. When Sofia fails her first time up the mountain, Chrysta gives her lackluster praise for trying but believes she should give up. The Protector is astonished when Sofia remarks that Chrysta had expected her to fail and never gave her the right training. While she acknowledges the fact that Orion was a better teacher, she still doesn't fully believe in Sofia. Later, when Sofia saves her life from the beast from earlier, she finally stops being so judgmental and starts helping Sofia by helping her find her Enchantlet. As they are leaving to head for home Chrysta apologizes for her behavior and says she has a lot to learn about being a teacher. Sofia agrees to stay her student, and she mentions they should call Sofia the First, in response Sofia smiles and agrees. As seen in the episode "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist", Chrysta still maintains some of her attitude being very blunt to Minimus and insisting Sofia chose Skye as her Protector Steed. She is not bothered by Sofia's struggle with picking between an old friend and new one, merely stating that Protectors need to make tough choices in an instant. She was also insistent on Sofia choosing one. After Sofia secures her bowstring for her WhichWay Bow, Chrysta hints that she put Sofia in a difficult position in order to test her ability to be true to her heart. She doesn't have a problem with Skye and Minimus, as her Protector Steeds in the different realms and they all go home happy. In the episode "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" Chrysta learns a valuable lesson that other people have good ideas and she should listen to them. Also, she doesn't have to do everything by herself and that asking others for help increases the chance of accomplishing the mission. In the episode, "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia" Sofia learns that Chrysta loves Wassalia as it's her favorite holiday. When last minute Protector missions come up Chrysta eagerly volunteers like she does every Wassalia assuring Sofia and the rest of the Proctors she has plenty of time to get home to celebrate with her family. It's not until much later that Sofia learns the truth that Chrysta has been hiding for years. She has no family to spend the holidays with. Because of her pride and not wanting anyone's pity, she never told anyone the truth. After Sofia gathers everyone who Chrysta helped during the day she realizes that family isn't just about blood, but friends who love and value you. She invites them inside for her first ever Wassalia party. In the episode "The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies" while Chrysta's attitude has improved and she's happier, she still feels like an outcast because none of the fairies want a thing to do with her. Chrysta explains that growing up every other fairy was gentle, kind, and dainty and she was more rough and tumble, which is not how a fairy is "suppose to be". In fact she never even earned her fairy wand having failed the first test. When Snoozle's warns her and Sofia that someone is going to steal the Pixie Cup Flower, she and Sofia go undercover pretending they are taking the test, in order to catch the thief. With Sofia's help Chrysta is able to be delicate and gentle like the other fairies, fitting in for the first time, loses her focus on the mission, even taking off her Enchantlet after a makeover. During the final part of the test, she ends up trapped along with Sofia and the Sugar Plum Fairy, thanks to Bridget's vine trap. After Bridget steals all the fairy magic, Chrysta frees herself and destroys the testing ground in her pursuit. With Sofia's help they capture Bridget. Afterwards the Sugar Plum Fairy awards her with a fairy wand and Chrysta, shows her skills to her new fairy friends, with her Enchantlet. Gallery The Princess and the Protector 3.png The Princess and the Protector 5.png The Princess and the Protector 6.png The Princess and the Protector 7.png The Princess and the Protector 8.png The Princess and the Protector 9.png The Princess and the Protector 10.png The Falcon's Eye 1.png The Falcon's Eye 3.png The Falcon's Eye 4.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 2.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 14.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 15.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 16.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 17.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 18.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 19.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 20.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 21.png A Hero for the Hoodwinks 9.png Undercover Fairies 13.png Undercover Fairies 2.png Undercover Fairies 3.png Undercover Fairies 4.png Undercover Fairies 6.png Undercover Fairies 14.png Undercover Fairies 15.png Undercover Fairies 16.png Undercover Fairies 18.png Undercover Fairies 19.png Forever Royal (6).png|Chrysta, Skye & the rest of the Protectors trapped in Vor's cursed barrier. FR Protectors freed from Vor's prison.png|"She did it! Sofia broke the spell!" FR Chrysta praises Sofia for her success.png|"Congratulations, Sofia! I knew you could do it!" FR Sofia thanks Chrysta.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who fly Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Orphans